


Flirting in an Art Exhibition.

by AstraWritesWhatever



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Two old men trying to figure out art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraWritesWhatever/pseuds/AstraWritesWhatever
Summary: Neon J. attends an art exhibition in support of Eve but spots a certain DJ amongst the crowd. They spend the night talking with some offhanded flirting.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Eve | Nadia & DJ Subatomic Supernova, Eve | Nadia & Neon J. (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Flirting in an Art Exhibition.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site!

Neon J wouldn’t say understanding art such as Eve’s was his strong suit. Her art held hidden themes and emotions, and some could say J wasn’t great in the field of guessing how a certain brush stroke meant something or an obscure sculpture. However, he did leave his boys to their devices while he went out to support a friend. The theme of the event proved to be a time of vulnerability that she wanted her friends to witness. Eve finally had fully processed the revelation that she didn’t need someone else to validate and complete her. The thought had been present which had been expressed in many of her sculptures placed around her district, but it really solidified when one of the members of Bunk Bed Junction finally gave her the closure they both needed. The hall held many pieces of brain-boggling art. One sculpture even towered to the ceiling. Neon J would be lying if he said he wasn’t amazed. Eve had really put her heart and soul into this event. Many of the art enthusiast in the room wore the standard modern and stylish clothing, blending with their surroundings. It took J some time to find Eve, herself. Being similar colours to her art really makes it hard to find her. She was busy speaking to some people. He’ll have to wait to talk to her later on then. J did a double-take when spotted Nova looking at a painting that had kept with the white and pink colour scheme of the exhibition. He really stuck out like a sore thumb, with his signature solar system jacket on top of a suit and tie he wore underneath. J slotted himself next to Nova.

“Neon J.” Nova’s voice was barely above a hushed whisper, while he turned to face J.

“Subatomic.” J crossed his arms behind his back. He might as well continue their conversation in a quiet whisper. “Looking dashing as ever.”

Nova shuffled closer, just a bit, closing the small space J had created when he approached him. Nova huffed at the compliment if he could smile he definitely would be right now. “Fancy seeing you here, J. Didn’t think you would be interested in these sort of events.” Nova tilted his head up to J. He, too, wouldn’t have come to the event if not for a certain someone.

“True. I don’t often attend events related to art…” J gestured for them to walk around so they wouldn’t take up space in front of the painting. “But I heard from Eve that you were coming.” That wasn't a total lie. Eve only hinted Subatomic might come, and he would've come even if Nova decided he couldn't make it.

“Flattering.” Nova chuckled.

“I try.” J, no doubt, would be grinning.

“I thought your boys were the only ones capable of flirting.”

“I was told to be quite a flirt, before my deployment. Navy really smacked it out of me, but I think I should give it another go. Just for someone special.”

Nova could really feel his ego getting stroked here. Not that he was complaining. “Lucky them.”

They meandered around, occasionally trying to guess the meaning behind Eve’s creations. Until they were stuck on one sculpture. It was a reflective surface that was the height of half the wall, with a golden frame and decorated edges. They debated and supplied ideas with one another about the meaning. “Off-topic, but I think we look amazing together.” J leaned on Nova. His screen pinged a single red dot that showed Nova’s position, signifying where he was putting his attention.

Nova laughed. The galaxy in his helmet had a slight pink tint to it. J found it enchanting. “Smooth.”

“As always.”

“Yes, as always.” Nova pat J on the shoulder, hand lingering longer than a friendly touch. Here they were, talking in an intimately quiet corner.

Neon J hummed in return. It looked like he wanted to say something from the way he breathed in and was leaning in, but he was interrupted by a pink and white woman walking towards them.

“I invited you guys to admire my art, not each other.” Eve put her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Eve.” J snickered.

“Your sexual tension is gonna suffocate everyone in the room.” Eve rolled her eyes. Her smile betrayed the mock annoyance. “You didn’t have to stay though. I’m glad you guys came at all. I know this isn’t really your element.”

“We know how much this meant to you.” Nova looked back at the reflective surface. “What is the meaning behind this one?”

“It’s just a mirror,” Eve giggled. “I usually have one out at all times for people to check their image or to take pictures of themselves in my event.”

Both of the men were left speechless at how much time they spent trying to decipher a simple mirror. “Good to know I still have no idea how art outside of my own works.” Neon J put a knuckle to the bottom of his screen, in thought.

“Thank you. Both of you.” Eve smiled softly. The stiffness in her posture from the evening lightened from this single moment with her friends. “Now get out. I don’t need two old men _canoodling_ during my exhibition.”

J guffawed at that but left with Nova nonetheless. “We’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

“Yes, yes. Now, out.” Eve grinned, giving J a light push.

The night air had a slight chill. J was glad he was dressed for the weather and was part machine. He was a walking heater. He didn’t need his joints to freeze up right now.

“Would you like to take this to my home or yours?” Nova started walking towards his house. He didn’t need to ask but it was a common courtesy at this point. “Have a drink and a chat for the rest of the night?”

“Definitely your house.” Neon J stretched his arms, listening to his metal creak. He might need to oil them when he got home. Or maybe Nova had something for that. “My boys are having a party in the mansion at the moment. I’m dreading the cleanup tomorrow.”

“I never understood why you don’t just hire a cleaning service.”

“I do. But I like cleaning up the places where the boys usually occupy.” It also gave his boys a sense of responsibility when he made them help out. Stepping into Nova’s car, and driving off to have a laughter-filled night, where they could relax from their duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is invited.


End file.
